This invention relates generally to batteries and more particularly to the rejuvenation of the cells of nickel-cadmium batteries.
Nickel-Cadmium battery cells are well known in the art and have been used as power sources in many applications. For example, Ni--Cd batteries have been used in the TALOS missiles for some years. In time, these batteries lose their electrical, i.e. voltage-current capacities due to contamination of the electrolyte with foreign substances and conversion of the potassium hydroxide (KOH) electrolyte to potassium carbonate (K.sub.2 CO.sub.3) due to carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) absorption from the air. The specification for satisfactory battery cells for use in the TALOS missile (normally 1.25 volts) requires a voltage of at least 1.10 volts after discharging for 8 minutes at 55.+-. 5 amperes. In the past, attempts to restore Ni--Cd cells to a condition which will pass the foregoing test were principally by electrical conditioning (charging) and replacement of electrolyte. These techniques achieved only very limited success and the cells which failed were discarded.